


[Podfic] I'm Betting This Wasn't Beta Tested

by dodificus



Series: Tried And Tested [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is thrown into a violent heat in the wake of Lydia and Peter's actions at the end of Party Guessed. Debilitated by his own needs, Derek reaches out to Stiles, the only person he wants and can hope to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I'm Betting This Wasn't Beta Tested

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Betting This Wasn't Beta Tested](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472606) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



**Length:** 52:21  
**File Size:** 56.2 MB (mp3)  
**Download (right click and save):** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/h9ga4ijd4meomj9/I%27m%20Betting%20This%20Wasn%27t%20Beta%20Tested.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012073102.zip)

Cybel has compiled an Audiobook of the series to date (1-7) and that can be found at [Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/3uhnuuj24wnn/n/Tried_and_Tested_Series_1-7_m4b) OR [Audiofic Archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052012082601.zip)


End file.
